


YGO Vrains【游&了&尊】年龄操作无差段子×3

by AlaskaHB



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:36:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlaskaHB/pseuds/AlaskaHB
Summary: 丧心病狂老阿姨乱搞年龄差相关的游&了&尊的段子含幼作、幼了和幼尊注意！不分左右注意！含mob成分注意！部分架空设定注意！





	YGO Vrains【游&了&尊】年龄操作无差段子×3

三个段子。  
第一则幼了见&尊  
第二则幼尊&游作  
第三则幼游作&了见

 

1.  
8岁鸿上了见&16岁穗村尊

藤木游作把八岁的鸿上了见领到穗村尊面前解释了前因后果后，穗村尊怪叫了一声，然后重复着张嘴闭嘴张嘴闭嘴的吃惊动作，足足有一分钟。  
“如你所见，事情就是这样了。三骑士他们要集中精力寻找让他复原的方法，没时间照顾他。”游作说。  
“所以你就把他领回来了？”穗村尊瞪着八岁的白头发小孩，而小孩也漫不经心地冲他眯了下眼睛。  
“可他内里还是十八岁吧，懂得照顾自己……你说过他很小的时候就能做很多事情了——你没必要真把他当小孩子看待。”  
“问题就出在这里。”黑客高中生摇了摇头：“他心智的……某些方面，也因为实验事故退回到八岁了……我不能放着他不管。”  
“啊？”穗村尊挠了挠头，蹲下身来，和八岁童视线齐平：“开玩笑的吧？你跟我说他现在心智八岁？这个态度怎么看都还是我认识的那个鸿上了见啊？”他指的是小孩看他时的那种仿佛知晓一切的“过来人”的犀利眼神。

“因为我本来就是如假包换的鸿上了见。”小孩扬起下巴，勾着嘴角，淡蓝色的眼底透着一丝不怀好意的笑意：  
“就算身体回到了十年前，我的记忆却没有缩水，全部完好地保留着呢，穗村尊。”

“呃……”尊心底一阵恶寒，赶忙结束了令他颇感不适的对视，站起身来。  
“所以，就只是十八岁的身体变成了八岁的身体而已吧！记忆和心智……还有这个超讨厌的性格，根本就是完全没变嘛！”尊冲游作抱怨：“这家伙你放着让他自生自灭就好了，家里又不是没有家政机器人，饿不死的！”

“他家没有家政机器人……”游作面露难色：“而且他家还在外卖配送范围之外。草薙哥说他这个样子是没办法自己出门采购食物、也没办法自己做饭的。Den City的有些街区并不安全；而且警察看到他一个人乱转肯定不会放着不管，到时候解释起来更麻烦。所以……你能不能代我照顾他两天？”

“嗯……啊？”穗村尊浑身一僵：“你说什么？”

“代我照顾他。”游作又说了一遍：“暑假开始后我每天有半天在草薙哥热狗摊打工，但从明天起，草薙哥要带着弟弟去隔壁市散心……你知道他弟弟的情况，心理阴影还是有一些的，医生建议多出门走走。所以我得帮他看热狗摊，三个全天。他不想错过周末的生意。”

“被留在他那个破破烂烂的家里整三天会很无聊，陪着他做三天热狗更无聊。”鸿上·八岁·了见说：“他卖热狗的时候是没法陪我决斗的，而Link Vrains里的家伙水平大多不行，我没兴趣。”

“可是……”穗村尊的本能在提醒着他千万不要接下眼前的这个麻烦，可他的脑子里一时半会儿找不到什么听起来比较靠谱的拒绝理由。  
“总之，我需要有个人陪我决斗，顺便管三天饭和两夜住宿。这对你来说不难吧？我听Playmaker说了，你们高中上周就放暑假了，你还没有找到假期打工的地方，暂时也不打算回老家。”小孩单手插着腰，一副很了不起的样子。  
藤木游作淡而缓慢地用力看了小孩一眼，于是穗村尊意识到这些信息根本就不是游作告诉汉诺头子……天知道眼前这个该死的伪小孩是怎么搞到的情报。

“话是这么说没错，可你现在……我是说……那个……”穗村尊支支吾吾拼命挣扎。  
“别费脑想了，你不会拒绝我的。理由有三：第一，你我之间还欠着一场没有结果的决斗；第二，你很想以一个决斗者的身份挑战我一次；第三，这是你好友藤木游作的委托，而你是个会为朋友两肋插刀的人。这点小忙你总不至于不帮吧？”  
“了见——”藤木游作欲言又止。  
“我哪里说错了吗，Playmaker？你可以纠正和补充。”小孩摊开手。  
“好了好了我知道了！你跟我来吧！”穗村尊用力抓了把后脑勺上的头发。

于是十五分钟后，脸上挂着得逞笑容的兜帽衫小孩跟在穗村尊后面踏入了尊在Den City的临时住处。  
“你该在玄关里加个瓦数高一点的灯，那边太暗了，看不清楚。站在玄关里擦鞋时可能会除不尽灰尘，另外看不清玄关台阶高度的话，很容易摔倒。”八岁小孩絮絮叨叨建议道。  
“那还真是抱歉呐，我只能提供这么简陋的住处。”尊一边撇着嘴回应，一边从衣柜里找出备用的被褥。  
“不会。你这里比Playmaker的住处好很多了。起码卧室有窗帘，房顶不漏水。”小孩踮起脚来查看他课桌右上方的角柜内存放的书籍和物品。  
“晚上睡觉，你是想打地铺还是睡沙发？”尊懒得接话，抱着被褥转身问身后的小不点，却发现某小孩已超自觉地脱了鞋，麻溜地爬上了他卧室的床。

“还愣着干什么？先来决斗！”白头发小祖宗摇晃着手里的决斗盘，微笑着的天使面孔在穗村尊看来竟是十分可恶。鸿上了见是这么随便又自来熟的人吗——他在脑袋里连打三个问号。  
迷你汉诺头子拉着他连打了三局，两人互有胜负。

“三局两胜还是我赢，所以床归我了。”小孩得意洋洋地说着往后一仰，噗一声陷进身后的床垫里，斜着眼睛挑衅地看穗村。  
“我怎么不记得我们决斗前有这种约定？！”尊忽然很想打人，但他盯着小孩的包子脸和睫毛扑扇扑扇个不停的大眼睛，知道自己肯定下不了手。

对方的确很可恶。退化成小孩子的模样，简直就是作弊。  
他大概可以揍鸿上了见，可他不会动鸿上·八岁·了见。

小孩仿佛划地盘的小动物一样在床上翻滚了一圈，将被子裹在身上，见尊一脸无计可施地样子，勾着的嘴角又往上提一个弧度，咯咯地笑出了声。

穗村尊心底升起的违和感又重了几分。  
“你真是鸿上了见？”  
“你觉得能赢你的人很多吗？”小孩反问。

“话是这么说啦，可是总觉得……哪里不对。”穗村尊脑补了一下十八岁的白发男人在自己的床上裹着被子打滚儿……

他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，默默地切掉了那个画面。

“你是不是扮演小孩子入戏太深了……喂！你在干嘛？！鸿上！”尊发现，某身体八岁儿趁着他愣神的功夫，下床穿上鞋子，一溜烟入侵了他的厨房。  
“你冰箱里东西不少呢，平时会自己做饭吗？”小孩从冰箱冷冻层里掏出了一桶32盎司装的冰淇淋：  
“比起Playmaker，果然还是你更适合做我的临时看护者啊，穗村尊。看来我没做错决定。Playmaker不想随便麻烦别人，除非他实在分不开身，让他松口将我交给别人可不容易。”

“啊？你的决定？什么意思？”  
尊不笨，但他要把一些事情接上线还需要些提示。

“是我给草薙翔一推荐的折扣旅游广告，也是我拦截了你用邮件发送的打工求职简历。别担心，你想在暑期打工赚生活费的话，我可以给你发周薪，算是‘照看孩子’的酬劳。这个假期你得负责陪着我。和Playmaker决斗很有趣，可我受够了每天吃热狗了。”鸿上小鬼边说边从餐具柜子里摸出勺子，不客气地啖起了屋主的草莓冰激凌。

“下次买奶油巧克力味吧，我不喜欢草莓的。”  
“不……不是？你……鸿上了见你给我等一下！”

穗村尊现在确信了，这个鸿上了见也许和他记忆中的有些出入，但的确是货真价实的鸿上了见。

当然，他没忘记游作曾提到过，这身体只有八岁的家伙，“心智的某些方面”和十八岁比起来，也是有些出入的。  
——反正他认识的鸿上了见不会在决斗时狂吹自己的决斗怪兽多么帅气牛逼，不会在和他去超市采购时买一大堆会送玩具或送卡片的零食，更不会光脚站在他床上尬舞和摆一些耻度爆表的pose……  
不过，这些事情换成八岁小孩来做，似乎也就没什么不对了。只要穗村尊暂时逼迫自己忘记对方是那个他熟悉的汉诺头子，他就不会被自己脑补代入的画面给吓到。

另外，他虽然不知道他所认识的鸿上了见晚上睡觉是什么样，但他假定，那个已成年的家伙睡着之后应该不会抽抽搭搭地哭。

鸿上·八岁·了见在穗村尊家过夜的第一晚，凌晨两点时，被小孩赶去打地铺的尊让一阵呜呜嘤嘤的哭声吵醒了，他揉着眼睛爬起来，摸到床边凑过去瞧，发现白头发小男孩双手抱着枕头，身体在被子里蜷缩成一团，闭着眼睛哭得全身发抖。  
尊目瞪口呆地盯着鸿上了见看了一小会儿。他现在无论如何都不会把眼前的景象同某个十八岁相关联了。鸿上了见在哭？算了吧，想想就好惊悚。  
他又反应消化了半分钟，吞了口唾沫，小心地低下头，轻声叫对方，想把人唤醒。叫了几声，小孩没反应，还是小声啜泣，眼泪鼻涕蹭了一枕头。  
尊猜对方正做噩梦，犹豫过后，伸出手去轻轻推小孩肩膀。

“喂，鸿上！你醒醒……喂——”  
“……嗯，爸爸……”

小孩哽了一声，一边梦呓着一边一把抓住了穗村尊的手，之后又顺着手腕扒住了胳膊。

“啊……喂，鸿上！”尊抽了抽胳膊，未果。  
“你放开我——”  
“……呜呜呜爸爸，别走！”  
“……”  
“……对不起，对不起，对……唔……”  
“…………”

之后的小孩一直在咕哝着，向不知名的对象道歉，期间掺杂着诸如“快停下”、“我不是故意的”、“你们快走吧”和一堆听不清内容的梦话。  
穗村尊叹了口气，心一横，干脆爬上床撩开被子，把捉住他胳膊不放的人拦在怀里，让小孩枕着他另一条手臂。

“真是的……你这家伙到底怎么回事啦！大半夜的怎么突然就睡哭了……好了好了，已经没事了……我们都没事，你放心吧，安心啦……”他像个哄婴儿睡觉的母亲似的，抚着小孩的后背，耐心地低声安慰道。  
鸿上了见不再梦呓，无言地流了一会儿眼泪，最后终于安稳熟睡了。

之后，尊也放松下来，很快进入梦乡。

第二天，尊醒过来时，感觉胸口上压了重物。他的第一反应是大叫“不灵梦救命啊我鬼压床了”，但他花了几秒钟时间动了动脑子，想起来黑红色的伊格尼斯早就回了电子界，而他的手脚脑袋完全可以自主活动，根本没被鬼压床。

他平躺着，动了动胳膊和手指，察觉自己的手是搭在他腹部正上方的什么软绵绵的东西上的，而那个“东西”，正是压住他胸口的罪魁祸首。

“哦，你醒了啊。”鸿上·八岁·了见的脑袋从他胸口的被子缝里探出来。  
尊保持着难得的冷静，勉强扯出个不怎么情愿的微笑。

“你为什么会趴在我身上啊？”他问。  
“你自己怎么不先问问自己，昨天关灯时你不是睡在地上的吗，为什么醒来时会跑到床上？”伪小鬼头两手撑在他胸口，往前蹭一蹭，下巴搁在他锁骨中央靠下的位置。  
“而且现在怎么看都是你强行将我当抱枕搂着的吧？”小孩指的是穗村尊搭在自己后腰上的手。  
“你……”尊深感无语。他知道自己睡相不算好，所以他完全相信，凌晨自己又睡过去后恐怕一直圈着小孩没撒手，甚至翻身时也带着人一起翻了。只是……  
“你不记得昨晚的事了？”他问鸿上了见。

“什么？”小孩警觉地眯起眼睛。

“你不记得了。”尊松开了手，把被子往下拉一拉，让那颗白色的毛脑袋全部露出来：  
“也是，你当时没有醒。”他想了想，自顾自点头肯定了自己。鸿上了见全程都在哭泣和梦呓，可他并未真的被穗村叫醒。伪小孩根本不知道发生过什么。

“到底什么事？”  
“没事……你做梦说梦话了而已。”  
“我说了什么？”

尊明显感觉到趴在他身上的小孩浑身的肌肉都紧张地收缩僵硬了，长睫毛后的蓝色眼睛死死盯着他，目光犀利得有些难以直视。

“没什么，真的。”尊下意识干咽一声。  
“到底说了什么。”鸿上了见半眯的眼睛又狭了几分，撑着他胸口又往前凑了两分，热乎乎的气息全喷在尊的下巴上。  
“都说了，没什么啊！”穗村尊有点心虚地别过脸去不看小孩。  
“穗村尊，老实承认，否则后果自负。”  
“我没什么好承认的，你说话含含糊糊地谁知道都咕哝了些什么，不就是几句梦话吗不承认你又能怎样啊，那么在意那种事干什m——咿呀啊啊啊！！！”

穗村尊话到一半突然爆出一串惊叫，猛地起身，将小孩连人带被子掀翻在一边。

刚才某个恶劣伪小孩双手在他胸口摸摸索索，找到他两乳的位置，隔着睡衣捏住左右乳头，狠狠掐了一把。

尊踉踉跄跄地跳下床，往远离鸿上了见的方向腾腾腾逃跑三步，两手交叉抱住大臂挡在胸前，转过身狂瞪床上的人。  
“鸿上了见你干嘛啊！你有毛病吗？！”他带着破音吼道。

八岁儿用胳膊扒拉了好几下才终于将自己从被子下面翻出来，他将自己裹在夏凉被里，望着穗村尊，抿着嘴憋笑，最后实在忍不住了，“噗”地笑出声，耸着肩膀，将脸埋回被面里，咯咯咯地笑倒在床上。  
“你该照照镜子看看你现在脸有多红——你脸红什么呀！”小孩笑够了，抬起头来，指了指穗村的脸和耳朵。  
“这里——都要冒出烟了哦！没想到你还挺敏感的呵呵呵——”

“你……”穗村尊当然知道自己的脸颊和耳朵正在发烫，他将拳头捏得嘎巴响，却一点办法都没有。  
“见鬼！是个人被捏了那里都会吓一跳吧！那样很痛的！你别笑了——信不信我现在就捏回来！”他松开拳头，手呈爪状，往前迈了一步。

“啊，好啊，我无所谓。”小孩放下被子，开始解他粉色儿童睡衣的上衣扣子。  
“……你够了！停手！！！”穗村尊一手扶额一手打了个“停”的手势，阻止鸿上了见将自己脱光的行为。

“鸿上你这家伙到底怎么回事！没有羞耻心的吗？！”  
“是你脸皮太薄了吧，穗村。刚才可是你说要报复‘捏回来’的啊？都是男的，和羞耻心有什么关系？还是说……你其实对小孩子有什么不可告人的特殊嗜好？”  
小男孩模样的恶劣成人操着童声，发出了十分轻浮又欠打的咏叹调。  
“啊？啊啊？？？你在胡说什么呢？！”穗村尊懵逼。  
“要不然怎么会晚上睡着睡着睡到我床上来呢？”伪小孩歪了歪脑袋。  
“等一下啊！什么你的床？！那是我的床吧喂！”穗村无语。

“你晚上不仅爬我的床，还把我抱好紧——”  
“鸿上了见！事情不是你想的那样！你不要说了！！！”  
“你看，你的脸更红了，被说中了吧。恋童色情高中生穗村尊——”  
“你闭嘴啊啊啊——”

第二天晚上，鸿上·八岁·了见以一副“虽然你很猥琐但看在你打地铺很可怜的份上我就勉强同意吧”的施舍姿态，邀请穗村尊来床上睡觉。

“不，容我谢绝！”  
穗村尊觉得“自己还要得到别人许可才能睡自己的床”本来就已经够扯了，而他居然还要为证明自己清白，自己拒绝去睡自己的床。  
当然更扯的还在后面：第二天晚上的鸿上了见又说梦话把尊说醒了，他本想着把小孩安慰好后爬回地铺，却再次被小孩扯住了胳膊。  
于是，第三天早晨，和第二天早晨如出一辙的一幕再度上演。

确认过鸿上·八岁·了见将要赖在他家一个暑假的穗村尊，请藤木游作亲自出马都没能请走这位祖宗。

“三骑士说过，他心智方面的问题在身体变回去前暂时解决不了，他想干什么就让他干什么吧，最好不要刺激或者勉强他。”游作有点无奈地说：  
“抱歉，本想让你帮我看他两三天就好，没想到他的任性程度短时间内又升级了。”

“没关系……真的。没关系，你别跟我这么客气，照顾他本来也不是你的责任，你就好好代草薙哥卖热狗吧。”  
穗村尊露出僵硬的微笑，干巴巴地回应道。

他有预感，再过个几天，自己恐怕跳进哈德逊湾也洗不清了。

 

2.  
6岁吸血鬼尊&16岁吸血鬼游作

游作将6岁的尊从男人们的尸体堆里扒出来的时候，小孩身上只套着件成年人T恤，脸上除了新鲜的血迹外，还沾着干的和半干的精液。  
游作面无表情快速打量一遍对方，只问了穗村尊一个问题：你家长呢？  
然后呆呆的小孩同样无表情的脸就扭曲了，憋了半天没憋住，哇哇哇地放声大哭。  
于是游作不再多问，牵起尊白嫩嫩的小胳膊，将这个父母双亡无人管教的同类领会了家。

“你本可以从别的门路获得食物。”游作在小孩情绪平稳后，递给对方一个血袋。  
“他们拔了我的牙，你看你看！可疼了！”尊咕咚咕咚喝完血袋，用手指翻起上唇，扬起头来让游作看自己上牙床上的豁口。

难怪了——游作想——如果有犬齿，即使是血族幼童也能放倒一个成年人类。他们会用尖牙将麻痹生物神经的毒素注入猎物体内，让猎物变成任其宰割的血库。

“他们没有杀死你。”游作陈述道：“而那绝对不是出于仁慈。”  
“牙没了，可摩擦嘴巴里面的话，好像还是能榨出毒的。”红白色头发的小孩愁眉苦脸地说。  
年长一些的血族立刻就懂了。大部分吸血种的毒素都可以致幻，成年人类中毒后会被激发性欲。如果毒素只是体表渗入的话，剂量不会伤害到人类的神经。对那些男人来说……那是最好的催情剂。

“……来来回回顶得我喉咙好痛。”小孩脱掉了肮脏的T恤，换上游作递给他的衬衣。  
“……我的牙，还能长出来吗？”他满怀希望地问游作。

“……不知道。”游作没遇到过这种情况，他只是如实回答。  
他不太会安慰人，也觉得在这种事上没必要为了安慰对方编造谎言。

“哦，好吧。”尊沮丧地低下头。

牙齿对血族来说很重要，没有了牙的血族同残废无异。游作以为小孩要消沉了，心想也许他刚才真的应该说些什么安慰的话才对。但就在他绞尽脑汁打算说些什么的时候，小孩自己却先一步收拾好了情绪，重新抬起了头。

“那……我可以跟着你吗？”尊小心地问。

游作愣了一下。

血族没有收留非血亲的习惯。他们无义务或责任这样做。而且非血亲意味着更多的麻烦——他有可能被无端卷入家族或地盘的纷争，也有可能被不受他控制或影响的非血亲血族杀死。作为一个过路者，他出手帮忙从人类手里救出了幼年血族，已经是一个血族所能做的极限了。

如果换做其他吸血鬼，被小孩这样问，可能会为了避免麻烦，直接杀死这个胆大包天不懂事的幼崽。

然而，游作心里很清楚，小孩之所以有勇气开口询问，恐怕是因为他和他一样——他们很小的时候就永远地失去了会教导他们血族生存规则和基本礼仪的血亲。尊根本就不知道，这个问题有很大几率会为他招来杀身之祸。

游作莹绿色的眼睛在黑暗中闪了闪。

“我……”见年长者很久未作答复，小孩不安地动了动身体：  
“我虽然没有牙，但我会自己找东西吃……那些人从不提供食物给我，我抓仓库里的老鼠和路过的野猫野狗用力撕开脖子……也能填饱肚子。所以，我不会给你添麻烦，也不会成为累赘……”

“既不是因为无法求生，也不是想要寻求庇护。”游作打断了小孩后面的话，清冽的声线里压抑着一丝微妙的情绪：  
“如果我不能为你带来好处，那你又是为什么会想要跟着我？”

“啊，”小孩轻轻叫了一声，蓝灰色的眼睛睁得大大的，柔和的眼型几乎画出两个完美的圆。他眨了眨眼，似乎在寻找着合适的词汇组成答案。

他歪着脑袋冥思苦想了一小会儿，在终于寻到贴切的词汇后，兴奋地重新扬起脸来。

“因为……你是我的英雄啊！”

他裂开嘴，呲着带豁口的白牙，露出了欣喜的笑容。  
游作看得很清楚，穗村尊的眼睛在黑暗中闪着血族特有的亮晶晶的光。

“好。我答应你的请求。”他回答。

——这是藤木游作结束他孤独血族生涯的故事的结束，以及另一个故事的开端。

 

3.  
6岁魅魔游作&18岁人类了见

“怎么又是你。”  
鸿上了见半夜写完程序，一转头就看到那个不知何时悄无声息站在了他身后的蓝头发小鬼——这小孩已经连续一周每天晚上跑来他家里找他了。他改了三次密码，换了两次门锁，一点用都没。  
“是我。”小鬼睁着大大的绿眼睛回答，声音和他清亮凉薄的眼神相反，有点黏黏糊糊的，像被加热后咕嘟咕嘟冒泡的牛奶：  
“你的工作结束了吗？你要准备睡觉了吗？”  
“你到底想干什么。”鸿上了见使用了充满烦恼的陈述语气。  
“报恩。报答你将我从人类的研究者手中解救出来的恩情。”小孩不厌其烦地本周第七次如是回答了他。  
“我说过很多遍了：没必要。”白发年轻人站起身，简单归置收拾好工作台上的杂物：  
“我那时只当你是个被拐去做活体实验的普通人类小孩。在当时的情境下换做是谁都不会袖手旁观。将你偷偷放跑可给我父亲添了不少麻烦。你们魅魔很稀有吧？他的研究项目被迫中止了，SOL也断了大部分研究经费。你要是真想报恩不如自觉回到研究所去；不想回去就赶紧逃远藏好了，别再出现在我眼前。我不想和你再扯上关系。你这样我很难办。”

他将空的咖啡纸杯丢进垃圾桶里，抬脚准备离开工作室，目光不经意停在安静听他说话的蓝发孩子身上，发现那每夜跑来纠缠不休的小鬼正低着头，握紧了拳头咬着嘴唇，一脸视死如归。

“我……我明白了……我这就回去。”  
男孩小声嘟哝了一句，表情委屈无奈态度却非常坚定。他抬起绿油油泛着水光的视线，恋恋不舍又可怜巴巴地瞅了鸿上了见一眼，转过身去挪着无精打采的步子往门口走。

“等等！你回来——”  
鸿上了见额角上的血管突突突一阵猛跳。他以成年人的步幅三两步就追上了孩子的小短腿，胳膊一长，四指并拢钩住小鬼身上宽松衣服的兜帽，将人一把扯回来，扒着双肩掉转一百八十度，弯下腰来和小孩四目相对。

“你去哪儿？！”白发年轻人死死扣紧小孩两个肩膀头。  
“回研究所。”小孩答得一副理所当然。  
“回去那里干什么！”了见瞪了小孩一眼：“我的意思是让你别来找我了，你听不懂人话吗？就算不是人类，也听得懂人话吧！”

小孩不解地眨巴了一下绿眼睛，似懂非懂地点了点头，又很快摇了摇头。  
鸿上了见忽然想起来，不管对方是什么物种，都不过是个六岁小孩儿罢了。  
其实他对自己情绪的掌控能力一向不错，也根本不想表现得这么暴躁，但他已经快被这个外套下面藏着一对儿小翅膀、裤子里塞着条尾巴的幼年绿眼怪烦死了——要知道前几天他还经历过对方晚上一丝不挂地蹲在他被窝里等他来睡的奇葩事情，今天这小鬼能穿戴整齐走正门进他屋子安静等在他身后，已经是他昨天发过一次火后的成果了。

但是，了见发火的目的是让不懂事的小家伙认识到他是个魅魔，不应与人类继续纠缠不休，而不是让对方把自己搞得人模人样地来找他求他睡。被动保组织从走私犯手里解救出来的野生动物无一不赶紧撒丫子跑路，这只崽子是因为太过年幼不懂事，才傻乎乎地缠着他不走吗？

“你还只是个什么都不会——自我保护能力为零——脆弱得一捏就死的——被人类抓住就逃不掉的魅魔小鬼！”他把昨天说过的话又重复了一遍。  
“嗯，我是。”某个小鬼呆呆地跟着复读。  
“那你就去做你身为一个魅魔小孩该做的事！”了见压低了嗓子咆哮。  
“你说的对，我做我该做的。我还太小了，不能满足你的需要，对不起。”小鬼内疚地垂下脑袋：  
“既然我对你没什么用处，你又不让我报答你，我只能回去，至少不让你父亲因为实验体丢了被找麻烦，我不想让你烦恼……”

鸿上了见直起腰来，仰头冲着脑袋顶上的天花板做深呼吸。  
泷博士说过什么来着？他鸿上了见对什么事情都不缺耐心，唯独对小孩子——

“我可以走了吗？”魅魔幼崽上翻着绿眼睛，小心翼翼地问大力抓着他肩膀的人类。

鸿上了见用自己所能摆出的最恶狠狠的表情瞪了他一眼，但效果极差——小孩连半点恐惧的意思都没有，反倒露出迷惑的神色，皱着眉心苦兮兮地猜着他为什么不放手还要生气。

他提溜着小孩，在对方愈发困惑的注视下，一步步往卧室的方向移动。

“走？你想走到哪里去？”了见进了卧室，将那个身高只及他肚子的小笨蛋拎起来丢到床上：  
“你敢回去试试？老实待在这里！”

“……可以吗？今晚我可以留下来？”小鬼在床上换个姿势坐起，从刚才开始一直灰蒙蒙罩了层冷漠薄雾的眼睛里瞬间云开月明还多了几颗星星：  
“抱歉……那么，打扰了。”

鸿上了见眼睁睁地看着小孩即刻嘿咻嘿咻地飞速踢掉鞋子、甩下外套和外裤，将衣服叠整齐鞋子摆好，只穿了件内杉和短裤，扑扇着一对黑色的小翅膀，呈鸭子坐姿势跪坐在柔软的大床中央，看了他一眼，又快速检查了床面，用手指唰唰抚平白色棉质床单上的褶皱，再次抬起头，苍白的脸颊上泛起一丝粉丝。

“请……多多指教！”魅魔幼崽有点僵硬生涩又无比郑重地冲他所站的方向“吭叽”一下猛地扎下脑袋，行了个礼，身后细长的黑色尾巴本能地比了个爱心的形状出来。

程序性的东西不需要长辈指引，魅魔的一切行为都是镌刻在基因里的本能，但他们通常不会在幼年期这样做——他们有会为他们供给食物的父母。六岁小孩表现出成年体的采食行为技巧……那看起来很滑稽。

鸿上了见无力地闭上眼睛捏了捏鼻梁。

他假装没看见魅魔幼崽期待的眼神，脱了鞋子躺到床上，将小孩脑袋按进枕头里，拉合上被子外加关掉床头灯，动作利落一气呵成——  
“睡觉！”

“那个……”黑暗中，被强制躺在他身边的小孩在被子下不安地扭动着身体：  
“我——”  
“我说‘睡觉’。”  
“可是——”  
“就算是魅魔你也得睡觉，小孩子睡眠不足会长不大。”  
了见伸条胳膊过去，把窸窣着小动作不断的小鬼圈进臂弯里箍紧。

“——别乱动了，睡觉！”  
“……哦。”

小孩身上有股好闻的味道——这似乎是魅魔与生俱来的魅惑能力的一部分。大概是因为魅魔幼崽现未发育完全，那味道介于食物香气和花香之间，不浓烈也不惊艳，尚不至于惑人心智，但了见还是忍不住将怀里的小鬼抱得更紧了一点，鼻子顶在毛茸茸的脑瓜上偷吸了一口。

这小鬼看着瘦瘦小小，摸在手里竟比想象中软乎很多。  
——了见如是想着，隐隐意识到了事情似乎正在往超脱控制的方向发展。他觉得把魅魔崽子暂时留在身边大概不是个明智决定，他最好在情况变糟糕之前找到更恰当的解决方法。

结果情况在转天的早上就脱轨了。

第二天清晨，海上日出不过将将照亮天边的时候，身体先于意识察觉到异样的鸿上了见在一阵难言的快感中迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛，发现自己赤身裸体躺在床上，下腹和腿间一片滚烫。他大脑骤然清醒，支着胳膊半撑起上身，呼啦一下扯开盖在腰迹的被子。映入眼帘的是一个同样赤身裸体的蓝头发绿眼小鬼，正埋头在他两腿之间口耕不辍。

“你在干什么——！！！”  
他拎猫一样揪住小鬼背后的翅膀把人从他腿间拖出来。

“你晨勃，我帮你解决了。”魅魔崽子态度认真，如同一个在汇报作业完成情况的人类小学生，说完伸出粉嫩的舌头将唇角还挂着的白色浊液卷进嘴里，咕噜一声吞下去。

“我舔干净了。没弄脏被子床单。你的衣服也事先脱好了。”小鬼补充一句，说完眨了一下眼睛，尾巴尖在床单上小范围划着八字，不知是在兴奋还是不安——他的脸规规矩矩地板着，看不出明显的表情。

“……不要做这种事！”了见发出了宛如呻吟又于事无补的警告。  
“对不起。”魅魔崽子知错认错态度一如既往地好：  
“真的非常抱歉，我现在只会做这个。”

“我不是那个意思——”熟悉的烦躁感和脱力感再度袭向人类。

“我会多吃一些，就能快点长大了。”魅魔崽子接着说：  
“你不要着急，等我长大了，你就能充分使用我了……或者你想让我满足你也行。我会努力学习的，我保证。”

鸿上了见将小孩丢开，踉踉跄跄蹭到床边，捡了床尾的衬衣披在身上，抄起床头柜上的手机打开拨号界面。

他在扶着额头认真思考是该打研究所电话还是打报警电话的时候，某小孩的尾巴缠上了他胯间的玩意儿，于是他放下电话，转身打了小孩的屁股。

 

【FIN】


End file.
